


Cheating, losing but playing and winning.

by Rawralice



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawralice/pseuds/Rawralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is cheating on his girlfriend, they fight then sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating, losing but playing and winning.

I locked my jaw, my body boiling with anger as I saw several girls tweet they and Calum had been fucking. It couldn’t be true, I should be better than this, and trust him. But as soon as he walked in the flat, I threw down the phone and looked at him with teary eyes.

“I hope you kept their numbers,” I growled out to him with searing anger as he rolled his eyes.

“You can’t believe Ama…” He tried touching me but I slapped his hand away.

“Fuck you! Ashton was right,” I had staggering angry breaths as I saw him drop his bag.

“You honestly believe them?! Seriously? Shows what kind of trust you have in me doesn’t it?” Calum yelled back at me, his eyes wild with rage.

“I shouldn’t have trust in you. I shouldn’t.” My whole body was hurting. The anger felt like poison as it hit my knees and my hands. I looked away from him and panted lightly.

“Then I guess without trust there is no us.” He spat. I looked at him with teary eyes, I knew I had to end this but I didn’t want to leave him either. I didn’t know he would just get rid of me. I pushed his shoulder gently, grabbing my purse.

“I don’t need you to tell me that!” I cried out hoarsely, “I’m going away from you, away from the fame, away from the whole tour! I don’t need you anymore anyways! Not like you cared, you were too busy fucking the pretty little blon—“ 

My sentence was cut short by Calum throwing his phone.

“Shut up will you?!”

“Make me.”

I stared at him for what felt like ages, not even realizing he was getting closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes a little, half lidded. I looked up at him then only to feel him pushing me into the wall and smashing his lips hard onto my own. I let out a staggering breath. No I couldn’t. But he tasted like caramel… I had such an unhealthy obsession with the sweet treat that I bit his bottom lip harshly.

“Ama.” He growled, warning me, “If you tease me, I will tease you to no fucking end.” Calum pressed close to my body before taking off his white tank top. I had a weak smirk on my face before he wiped it off with another hard, but slow kiss. 

“Calum.” I moaned out as he kissed down my neck slowly. His eyes shut in concentration, his forehead beading with light sweat. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and clung onto his hair before he lifted my thighs. He wrapped my legs around his waist making me gasp out.

“Amal, I swear you just love testing me.” He chuckled darkly before taking off my sweater then slowly kissing right beneath my bra. 

“Less talking, more of that.” I closed my eyes in pleasure as he slowly licked and sucked a bruise into my hip. He laid me on the couch. Calum’s grin didn’t leave as he grabbed my belt loops on my jeans, yanking them down. His eyes lust filled with red. I took a staggering breath and pulled off his belt quickly.

Soon we were both without pants, and he wouldn’t stop kissing me. His hand reached down inch by inch until he reached right outside my panties. I gasped as he rubbed a little. 

“Fuck you.”

“I will.” He joked darkly as he yanked down the fabric, and gently pushed a finger in. I closed my eyes tightly at the sharp pain. “Shhh…” He hushed me and kissed my cheeks.

I held onto his shoulders, scratching down his back as he pushed another finger, both of them pumping in and out making me writhe a little.

“Calum, please!” I whimpered out, and he just smirked at me.

“So impatient.” He noted. He then pulled off his boxers, but I didn’t even see much, due to our bodies being so close together. But I felt him. I cried out feeling him push inside of me.

“Cal-Ah.” I took deep breaths, but the pain. I tried hard to keep my mind off of it by kissing him.

“You’re so beautiful, Ama… Really… I don’t want anyone but you believe me..” He thrusted slowly at first, making my heart thunder loudly. My hands reached his shoulders, my fingernails digging into his back. He didn’t mind, I think because he groaned loudly. I simply held on, wrapping my legs around his waist. His thrusts sped up and my head threw back in pleasure as he held my hand, kissing up my now exposed neck.

“Fuck babe…” His voice rasped as he thrusted a bit more out of our rhythm. Chasing our climaxes we moaned louder, the whole flat becoming blurry as I bit into his shoulder, releasing myself to him.

Calum gulped as he thrusted for himself, but then pulled out to finish. But I pushed him on his back, smirking. “No… Let me…” I slowly licked his tip then bobbed my head few times before he released as well. I swallowed, and received a, ‘Such a beautiful girl.’

“I’m sorry.” Calum kissed me slowly, but I just kissed him more. 

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” He grinned.


End file.
